Ce qui aurait du se passer
by cassiewright
Summary: Drabble sur certains épisodes à la sauce slash. soft et plus.
1. Chapter 1

Saison 4 Episode 4

Une entité existant dans un cristal sur M3X-387, va dans le corps de Sheppard, quand ce dernier tourne le cristal sur une planète de la galaxie de Pégase.

SGA1 revient sur Atlantis peu après.

A partir de ce moment là, certaines personnes font des cauchemars très réels où le colonel Sheppard atteint d'une façon ou d'une autre à leur vie.

Ils apprennent que l'entité passe de corps en corps.

Il est à présent dans le docteur Rodney Mckay.

Le colonel Sheppard en parlant avec le colonel Carter à l'idée d'entrer dans le subconscient du canadien.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux sous contrôle de médecins et scientifiques. Rodney regarde John. Et lui demande…

- tu es sûr de ça ?

- pas vraiment.

- j'ai un peu la frousse.

- c'est à moi que tu dis ça.

- merci.

- je n'ai encore rien fait.

- d'essayer, et ne dis pas que je t'avais pas prévenu.

Le canadien s'endort et le militaire voit son pire cauchemar. Rodney se voit ramer sans réellement y arriver vers la cité d'Atlantis, une baleine tournant très proche de lui.

Le méchant Sheppard lui dit qu'il va mourir alors que le réel et gentil l'aide à ramer quand la baleine avale la barque avec Rodney.

Le militaire se réveille et apprend que le scientifique a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Ils ne peuvent le sauver. Rodney meurt.

Pour Sheppard, cette nouvelle est comme un tir en plein cœur. Il avait du mal à respirer, à marcher droit. Sa gorge se serrait, il avait mal.

Teyla, Ronon, Carter et Keller le tenaient responsable de la mort du scientifique.

Sheppard ne savait pas quoi dire quand il se voit. Il se poursuit et entame un combat avec le cristal qui a pris son apparence.

Son double maléfique lui dit que par sa faute la psy est morte, ainsi que Rodney.

La mort du canadien le touche plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Quand il l'entend. Rodney est là. Bien vivant. Quand les médecins lui ont envoyé les chocs électriques avec les palettes pour faire repartir son cœur, l'entité avait quitté son corps.

Grâce à cette information, ils détruisent l'entité.

Le soir, allongé sur son lit, John repense à cette journée et comprend que sa plus grande peur est de perdre le scientifique canadien.

Il avait eut du mal à se faire à ses sarcasmes, ses paroles, ses gestes incessants, mais à présent, il ne se voyait pas passer un jour sans les voir, les entendre.

Fallait-il passer pas une telle épreuve pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? On dirait bien.

Le militaire se lève, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et tombe sur Rodney. Le canadien allait frapper.

- John.

- Rodney.

- Désolé de venir à cette heure-ci, mais tu allais …

- non, je, enfin j'allais. Entre.

La canadien s'exécute, le militaire à sa suite.

- John, je voulais, enfin, désolé je n'ai pas l'habitude de…

Mais les paroles du canadien sont coupées par les lèvres du militaire.

Un tendre baiser.

Front contre front. John caresse les joues de Rodney.

- Quand je t'ai cru mort, si tu savais combien j'ai eus mal. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je …

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les lèvres du canadien qui couvrent celles de l'américain.

- moi aussi John, moi aussi.

Deux sourires, des baisers, une nouvelle histoire.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Saison 4 Episode 9

Le docteur Rodney Mackay et sa sœur Jainie, sont enlevés par un homme qui veut sauver sa fille Sharon, grâce aux nanites.

Pour pousser le docteur Mckay à coopérer, il implante des nanites dans le corps de Jainie.

Sheppard retrouve le scientifique et sa sœur.

Rodney ne se sent pas capable de sauver sa sœur car les calculs sont trop compliqués même pour un génie comme lui. Il demande à ce que le wraith qu'ils ont en détention l'aide.

Sheppard n'aime pas ça, mais Rodney lui dit que c'est le seul moyen.

Pendant les recherches, le wraith se sent mal.

Dans un des bureaux de la base…

Le colonel est assis sur le rebord du bureau, Rodney droit face à lui.

- et s'il fait semblant ? Il fait peut être ça juste pour qu'on le nourrisse.

- non, je le crois .Il ne peut pas finir le code sans se nourrir. Je comprends ce qu'il fait, mais, il est bien plus doué que moi pour l'implémenter .Peut être avec quelques semaines, mais lui seul peut le faire en une journée.

- je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais le NID ne nous fournira pas un humain pour le nourrir.

- je sais. Ca doit être moi.

John regarde surpris Rodney.

- quoi ?

- je veux qu'il se nourrisse de moi.

John se lève.

- tu veux quoi ?

- laisses-le se nourrir de moi, retrouver ses forces, pour qu'il finisse le code et sauve Jeannie.

- et après ? On le forcera à te rendre ta vie ? Il ne le fera pas.

- Sharon est morte, il y a une heure et demie.

- je ne comprends pas, comment ? Je croyais que les nanites allaient.

- cette fois pas de problèmes avec le programme, c'était un défaut de fabrication .Ecoutes, selon Layman , les nanites ont manqué de puissance pendant qu'elles réparaient ses artères .Elle a fait une hémorragie interne .On n'a rien pu faire .Je ne peux pas perdre ma sœur John .Comment expliquer ça à son mari ? à son enfant ?

- ce wraith te tuera.

- c'est à moi de choisir.

- non .Tu es un membre inestimable de mon équipe, et tu es sous mes ordres.

-on parle de chaîne de commandement ?

- tu ne le feras pas.

- elle est ici à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas résoudre le problème, mais je peux aider quelqu'un qui peut. Ecoute, la décision était dure à prendre.

John baisse son regard, il est affolé et une respiration irrégulière.

- je ne peux pas.

- s'il te plaît.

John le regarde dans les yeux, se pince les lèvres et souffle.

- je suis désolé.

Rodney le regarde incrédule, John ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Mais le wraith finit le codage après s'être nourrit su père de Sharon.

Après que ça sœur soit sauver, Rodney rejoint John dans ses quartiers, ce dernier et à demi allongé dans son lit et lit un magasine. Rodney s'assoit près du lit sur le fauteuil. Le militaire prend la parole…

- salut

- Salut

- regarde qui est de retour. Comment va la famille ?

- ils vont bien. Je leur ai acheté une Prius.

- la culpabilité ?

- ouais . . . écoute, c'est incroyable que tu aies fait ça.

- je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- tu as convaincu Wallace de se sacrifier.

- non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- alors, comment il a. . .

- je . . . j'ai présenté la situation. Il était volontaire.

- mais tu as convaincu un homme de se suicider.

John regarde Rodney.

- il voulait remettre les choses à leur place. J'ai simplement

- présenté la situation continua le canadien.

- ouais.

- merci.

- ne me remercie pas pour ça.

- quand même, tu…

- je n'aurai pas pu continuer à vivre sans toi.

- quoi ?

Le colonel s'assoit se positionnant face au scientifique.

- quand tu m'as dit vouloir nourrir le wraith, imaginer une vie sans toi m'était insupportable. Tu peux être bavard, sarcastique, agaçant mais j'aime ces côtés de toi.

- John, tu…

- je t'aime.

Le militaire pose une main sur la joue gauche du scientifique.

- je t'aime Rodney.

Lentement John se penche vers le canadien et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au départ hésitant, Rodney répond au baiser. Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux du brun.

Le militaire voulait plus.

Il attire le scientifique contre lui et le bascule sous lui. Il quitte les lèvres du châtain pour suçoter son cou. Ses mains partent sur le torse du canadien, puis glissent sous son tee-shirt.

Le scientifique prend les mains du militaire.

- John. Je…

L'américain l'embrasse tendrement.

- tu me plais tel que tu es. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ce soir, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais saches que j'ai envie de toi avec ce physique.

Le scientifique caresse le visage du militaire.

- merci. Je ne sais pas si je mérite un homme comme toi.

John se met sur lui.

- tu mérites mieux, mais je garde la place.

Rodney sourit et embrasse son militaire.

Cette nuit là, seulement des baisers et des tendres caresses sont échangés. Mais ce n'était que le début d'une belle romance.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Saison 5 Épisode 6

Le colonel Sheppard, le docteur Keller et Woosley montraient une vidéo à Jeannie sur l'état de son frère Rodney.

Sheppard avait mal de voir son ami ainsi. L'entendre l'appeler ainsi était douloureux. Ils l'amènent ensuite le voir. John regarde son ami assis presque inerte, sur son fauteuil roulant à travers une vitre. Jeannie demande comment c'est arrivé, et le colonel lui explique…

Ils étaient partis chercher une autre équipe qui avait du retard pour leur rapport mais en arrivant sur les lieux, c'était inondé. Ils ont du se tenir sur la porte qui était enseveli sous les eaux. Pour pouvoir recevoir des secours, ils ont dû attendre les 38 minutes nécessaires à la fermeture automatique de la porte des étoiles.

Quand le jumper est venu les chercher, Rodney s'est évanoui pendant neuf heures.

Sur Atlantis, il s'est réveillé et avait l'air bien. Mais petit à petit, il oubliait des choses, perdant de son génie. Il avait un parasite dans la tête. Sa fragilité après l'eau glacé sur cette planète à peut être déclenché cela, personne ne le sait. La seule chose qui était claire était que l'activité cérébrale de Rodney avait diminué. Il avait perdu de sa motricité, du fonctionnement de ses organes…

Jeannie avait mal de voir son frère ainsi. Elle voulait lui dire au revoir, mais ce n'était déjà, presque plus son frère.

Ronon lui parle d'une grotte sur une planète ennemie, où Rodney pourrait être de nouveau lui un instant, pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

Keller n'est pas d'accord, mais Rodney veut y aller. Il n'a pas trop réagi quand Ronon lui en a parlé, mais dès que John lui dit qu'ils sont prêts à essayer, Rodney est d'accord.

John a du mal à quitter son ami du regard. Et cette Keller l'énervait au plus au point. Elle poussait Rodney à refuser. Mais la sœur du canadien veut amener son frère sur cette planète et ils y vont.

Pendant le trajet à bord d'un jumper, le militaire pense au jour où il a ne regrette pas son geste…

Rodney courrait dans le couloir l'amenant vers les quartiers du colonel Sheppard , il ne cessait de l'appelait

-John, John, John, il tambourine à sa porte John, John …

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, Rodney agrippe John aux épaules.

-tu étais là et puis… dit il paniquant.

-Rodney, Rodney, je suis là, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Le colonel l'agrippe de la même façon.

-je me réveille et plus personne !

Rodney le lâche et va au milieu de la chambre.

-je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu t'étais endormi. S'excuse le militaire.

-j'étais, j'étais effrayé, j'étais sûr que bégaya t il tellement il paniquait, demain matin, j'aurai perdu le peu de raison qu'il me restait !

Le colonel pose sa main sur le haut du bras du scientifique vers l'épaule.

-je vais te ramener dans tes quartiers, ok ?

Rodney lui attrape à son tour le bras.

-John, John, je n'ai jamais été si effrayé .Je perds pied, je perds pied et je ne sais pas l'empêcher !

John se met face à lui en le tenant à présent pas les deux bras.

-eh, t'es toujours là, d'accord ? Tu es toujours là.

-ouais, je suis là se calma t il.

John le lâche.

-et je ne vais aller nulle part .Si tu veux aller te balader, alors va te balader.

-je ne sais pas quoi faire .Je sais pas quoi faire avec moi-même .Je suis dit il apeuré, puis baissant la tête, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-regarde la belle nuit .On va boire de la bière sur la jetée, d'accord ?

-je bois de la bière ?

-beaucoup.

Le colonel lui jette sa veste.

-attrape ça.

Il met une main dans le dos de McKay.

-allez, mon pote, on y va.

Sur la jetée …

Le colonel lui donne une deuxième bière.

- je ne sais pas, j'en reprends ?

-qu'est ce que tu risques ?

-j'aurai pas dû venir frapper à ta porte, j'ai l'air ridicule.

-non.

-j'essayais de me souvenir du prénom de l'enfant de ma sœur.

-Betty.

- Betty, presque sûr que ce n'est pas ça.

-c'est Madison. Tu vois, tu te rappels que ce n'est pas ça.

-maigre consolation.

-c'est peut être pas si grave que ça.

-je le cache. J'ai déjà dû oublier plus que la plupart ne saura jamais, je sais ça paraî cherche le mot, arrogant, c'est ça ?

-ouais, entre autre.

-ce matin, j'aidais Zelenka à finir un appareil dont j'avais eus l'idée, j'étais, inutile .Jennifer, dit que ça va empirer d'heure en heure maintenant.

John le regarde et a du mal à respirer normalement.

-dans une semaine, j'aurai même oublié mon nom.

Rodney baisse la tête.

-Et si, si on se disait au revoir maintenant ?

-non.

-''non'' ?

- on ne se dit pas au revoir.

-moi je te le dis.

-j'écoute pas.

-bientôt, j'aurai oublié qui tu es.

-je te le rappellerai.

-j'aime pas qu'on me voit comme ça, je veux que tu te souviennes que je suis un génie, pas …

-ça n'arrivera pas Rodney.

-s'il te plaît.

-tu restes avec moi Rodney, acceptes-le.

-oui mais …

-non le coupa fermement John.

Il prend de sa main gauche le visage de Rodney et colle leur front

- point final. Souffle- t- il.

-d'accord souffle à son tour le canadien.

-d accord.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurent, leurs yeux se ferment. Le contact. Un chaste baiser. Leurs lèvres apprennent timidement à se connaître, puis vint le tour de leurs langues.

A bout de souffle ils se séparent et s'écartent.

-tu es un bon ami Arthur.

Ils se regardent, John crache un peu de la bière qu'il venait de boire Rodney rit.

Après s'être calmé, John caresse tendrement le dos de Rodney tout en regardant la vue splendide. Rodney s'approche de John se blottissant presque dans ses bras.

Ce souvenir fit sourire John tout en lui serrant le cœur.

Il donnerait tout pour entendre de nouveau le rire de son ami et pour pouvoir lui montrait encore ses sentiments. Il aimait Rodney.

Dans la grotte…

Rodney est un peu en colère contre eux pour l'avoir amené ici juste pour des adieux, mais après comprend leur geste. Il regarde l'évolution des radiations qui l'aide à être lui sur une tablette quand Keller lui demande de la suivre.

En voulant quitter la grotte, Rodney est prit de douleur à la tête. John l'entendant crier va vers lui et l'aide à rentrer. Il lui caresse le dos.

Cette maudite doctoresse parle d'opérer ici Rodney, comme si elle parlait d'une ridicule expérience de laboratoire. Le militaire ne l'aimait vraiment pas et son regard à ce moment là le prouver. Il aurait voulu la frapper.

Quand Rodney ne souffre plus, John demande à parler en privé à Keller, ils se disputent. Mais l'opération à lieu mais avec les idées de John.

Rodney est sauvé, le parasite est enlevé. Ils rentrent sur Atlantis.

Jeannie veille son frère à l'infirmerie quand ce dernier se réveille. Il va bien, il est de nouveau lui.

Keller regarde la vidéo du sixième jour. Ce jour là, Rodney n'avait pas voulu qu'elle assiste à l'enregistrement. Elle avait pensé qu'il se déclarait à elle. Depuis qu'elle flirtait avec lui, peut être que comme il était sauvé, ils pourraient commencer une relation. Elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Cœur qui se brise après la lecture de la vidéo. La colère et le dégoût l'envahit. Puis une idée lui vient, certes elle risque gros mais elle se sentait mal de s'être méprise, écœuré même.

La jeune doctoresse va au quartier du colonel. Après une inspiration, elle frappe.

-docteur Keller ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-vous devriez voir ceci.

Elle lui tend un cd.

- mais…

-bonne nuit colonel…

Sans attendre plus elle part.

Le colonel regarde ce cd comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure. Que pouvez lui vouloir cette maudite bonne femme ?

Perplexe, le militaire s'installe sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable et y insère le cd.

Une vidéo de Rodney faites pendant sa maladie.

''John, il y a quelque chose que je. Tant que je me souviens, que je peux, je voudrai dire quelque chose avant…je t'aime. Ça fait un moment que je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire pour plusieurs raisons la plus simple étant que tu es hétéro. De plus même si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne suis, j'étais sarcastique, arrogant, prétentieux. Je n'ai pas un physique terrible donc même si tu avais des tendances, je ne t'aurai jamais attiré. ''

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres du Rodney de la vidéo.

'' Merci d'être devenu mon ami malgré notre mauvais départ''.

La vidéo s'arrête. Une larme glisse le long de la joue droite du militaire.

Ils devaient parler de leurs sentiments, mais John savait qu'ils ne pourraient le faire que lorsque le scientifique sortirait de l'infirmerie.

Ce qui arrive deux jours plus tard. Jeannie reste encore deux jours pour s'assurer que son frère va bien, puis rentre chez elle sur Terre.

Quatre jours qu'il attendait de lui parler. John n'attendait plus que cette maudite Keller laisse Rodney quitter le mess et il pourra lui parler.

Quand enfin, le canadien se retrouve seul, John l'accoste.

- ça a l'air de bien aller Rodney.

- oui, ça va très bien. Dès demain, je peux reprendre le chemin de mon laboratoire.

- je peux vous parler ?

- ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire John ?

- je voulais dire en privé.

- euh oui, bien sûr.

Devant ses quartiers, le canadien fait entrer l'américain.

- qu'y-a-t-il John ?

- que te rappelles-tu de ce que tu viens de vivre ?

De légères rougeurs colorent les joues du scientifique ce qui fait sourire tendrement le militaire.

- tu t'en souviens.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles John. Je me rappelle de m'être senti pathétique et idiot. Je ne me rappelais presque plus de rien sauf…

- de moi.

Le canadien tourne le dos à l'américain.

- Rodney.

- oui, je ne me rappelais que de toi. Personne n'avait à me dire qui tu étais ou ce que tu étais pour moi.

Le colonel pose ses mains sur les bras du canadien et le tourne vers lui. D'une voix douce il demande…

- qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Le scientifique ne répond rien détournant même le regard. Le militaire fait glisser une de ses mains sur le visage de Rodney. Caressant sa joue…

- bien, je vais donc te dire ce que tu es pour moi. Ce baiser, sur la jetée, ce n'était pas une impulsion.

- c'était quoi ? Demande Rodney d'une petite voix.

C'est avec un autre tendre sourire, que John répond…

- la démonstration de mes sentiments.

-si peu?

- comment ?

- tes sentiments ne vont pas plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

Les joues rouges du canadien font fondre l'américain. Il pose sa deuxième main sur l'autre joue de Rodney.

- je ne pensais pas avoir une chance.

- tu l'as. Que ce soit tu fais que je sois en vie et que je…

- tu ?

Rodney affronte son regard.

- je t'aime John.

Un baiser. Un tendre baiser.

- je t'aime aussi Rodney.

- plus qu'un baiser ?

John l'aimait bien plus qu'un baiser. Et il lui a prouvé un long moment de la soirée.

Allongés et enlacés nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes profitent de cette deuxième chance qui leur est donnée. Rodney caresse le torse de John, ce dernier caresse le dos de son amant, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et de vivre un nouveau jour en tant que couple.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Saison5 épisode 14

John venait de rejoindre Rodney et Zelenka qui recherchaient une solution pour baisser le bouclier de Michael qui part d'un jumper qu'il avait volé.

- faut faire sauter le jumper. L'énergie et le champ de force seraient coupés, non ? propose le colonel.

- bon plan . . . même si je ne vois pas trop comment tu comptes t'y prendre répond Rodney.

- on tire un drone.

- on ne peut pas le coupe Radek. Le siège requiert plus de puissance que n'en fournissent les batteries. J'ai à peine pu alimenter ce labo, sans parler des transporteurs.

- donc on prend un jumper.

- je repose ma question du comment .On ne peut pas aller au hangar des jumpers explique Rodney.

- on en prend un du hangar sous marin .On monte au sommet de la tour, on tire un drone à travers la fenêtre et on détruit le jumper de Michael.

Voyant les regards des deux scientifiques.

- quoi ?

- non, non, non, c'est un bon plan, il y a juste un léger souci. . Bégaie Rodney. Le hangar sous marin ne contient que deux jumpers.

-il en faut qu'un argumenta John.

- oui, mais c'est que… commence le canadien.

- les deux ont été bien endommagés lors de l'inondation, aucun ne volera continue le tchèque.

- c'était il y a deux ans, Radek, Mackay les a réparés.

Voyant le regard de Mackay.

- tu plaisantes.

- je comptais le faire.

- tu disais que tu allais le faire.

- j'allais le faire juré.

- et tu as eus deux ans !

- j'étais occupé !

- on devrait aller voir si on peut en réparer un dit calmement zelenka.

- bonne idée, mais vous restez là pour contourner les verrous de Michael.

- pourquoi je ne reste pas ? Zelenka peut te suivre au hangar.

- parce que je veux que tu viennes réparer ces jumpers comme tu l'avais promis il y a deux ans.

OoOoOoOoO

**Dans l'un des jumper à réparer.**

- qu'est qu'on a ? demande le colonel.

- déjà dit, ces jumpers sont grillés. Celui-ci a tout un tas de problèmes, et plus d'énergie.

- l'autre jumper en a ?

- oui, mais pas assez. Ni les propulseurs, ni les drones. .

- celui-ci à des drones, donc si on l'alimente en énergie, les propulseurs fonctionneront, non ?

- tu veux que je rafistole un des jumpers avec des pièces de l'autre ?

- c'est possible ?

- j'en doute.

- mais si.

- ça va prendre du temps.

- parfait. Au boulot .T'as besoin de quoi ? 15 minutes ?

John s'en va, Rodney tombe son ordi en débranchant des fils.

- super, c'est super

**Après avoir fait le rafistolage, John et Rodney font les essaies.**

- d'accord allumes

- la propulsion fonctionne s'extasie John

- on avance. J'a du jus, j'ai les supports vitaux, j'ai … allez râle le canadien.

- quoi ?

- les armes ne s'activent pas.

- pourquoi ?

- je ne sais pas

- trouve, on a besoin de ces drones

Un peu plus tard…

-c'est l'autodestruction d'Atlantis .Michael va faire exploser la cité panique un peu Rodney.

-on a combien de temps ?

-dix minutes

-et pour faire marcher ces drones ?

-si j'y arrive, bien plus de dix minutes ! s'écrie Rodney

-très bien, oubli ça

-tu fais quoi ?

-je fais crasher le jumper sur la tour.

-le crasher ?

-c'est la seule façon de détruire le jumper de Michael.

- et toi aussi.

-j'ai déjà crashé des jumpers sur la tour.

-pas comme ça. En plus des armes, les amortisseurs sont foutus .Tu dois frapper le jumper de Michael violemment pour faire des dégâts, donc toucher la tour à pleine vitesse .C'est une mission suicide.

N'ayant aucune réponse, Rodney le laisse faire.

-ok tu peux y aller.

-que la troupe d'assaut bouge dès que le champ tombe.

-ne va pas trop vite en sortant du hangar, si tu pousses trop les moteurs, tu vas t'écraser comme une crêpe.

-d'accord.

Rodney hésite.

-quoi ? demande le colonel tendu nerveusement.

-eh bien, c'est que … ce que tu vas faire est…

-ouai, ce n'est pas la première fois .Combien de missions suicides j'ai fait ?

- je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu le compte.

-eh bien, voilà.

-d accord tu sais.

Rodney allez lui tendre la main mais se ravise.

-et puis tant pis, on ne sait jamais…

Le scientifique pose ses mains sur le visage du militaire, se penche en les caressant, puis pose doucement ses lèvres sur celle du militaire.

Un chaste et tendre baiser.

Au moment où ses lèvres, quittent celles de John, sa radio émet un son, Radek l'appelle…

-Rodney

-oui Radek, vas y.

-j'ai trouvé comment forcé certains verrous de Michael.

-super, tu peux arrêter l'autodestruction ?

-non ça va prendre un peu plus de temps, mais j'ai réussi à ouvrir les accès à la porte.

-c'est complètement inutile, le champ paralysant fonctionne toujours

-et le transporteur de la porte ? demande John.

-non, je n'ai pas le contrôle non plus.

-bon sang.

-désolé, je fais ce que je peux .Michael a mis des codes super cryptés.

-et le bouclier de la porte, tu peux le baisser ?

-oui, ça je peux.

Rodney se tourne vers John.

-super. T'es pas obligé de jouer le kamikaze.

-pourquoi ?

-vole et approche toi de la tour, compose le DHD d'une planète, Radek baissera le bouclier de la porte, permettant au vortex de détruire le jumper de Michael, en partie.

-ça c'est un bon plan.

John se lève.

-où vas-tu ?

-c'est toi qui va voler, et je pourrai diriger l'assaut...Tu l'as dit c'est simple, t'as qu'à activer la porte.

-je crois que je peux le faire.

- mollo avec l'accélérateur.

John s'approche de Rodney, pose une main sur son visage et lui donne à son tour un baiser, mais cette fois ci, le baiser est passionné.

En sortant du jumper John appelle Radek par radio pour qu'il abaisse le bouclier à son signal.

Avant de sortir du jumper, John regarde une dernière fois.

La cité sauvée et Michael est mort.

Le docteur MacKay tourne en rond dans ses quartiers. Il avait embrassé le colonel Sheppard et ce dernier avait répondu. Pourquoi ? Lui il savait pourquoi il avait embrassé le militaire. Il l'aimait. Il avait eu peur de ne pas le revoir et il avait osé, enfin plus ou moins, lui montrer ses sentiments. Mais le colonel ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné un baiser à son tour ? Etaient-ils toujours amis ? Ou bien le colonel se dégoûte d'avoir fait ça ?

Ces questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Même si les réponses pouvaient le briser, il avait besoin d'en avoir.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'il se trouve devant les quartiers du colonel Sheppard et qu'il frappe à sa porte.

- Rodney ?

- je te dérange ?

- non, entre.

Le canadien s'exécute.

- John, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi, enfin, tu te souviens dans le jumper, je t'ai embrassé et tu, enfin toi aussi alors je me demandais si, non je sais que c'est impossible mais …

Rodney qui tout en parlant faisait les cent pas tête baissée, la relève en entendant un petit rire.

Blessé par cette réaction, le canadien quitte les quartiers du colonel.

Il entre dans ses quartiers, une larme roulant sur sa joue droite. Le militaire s'était moqué de lui. Il avait mal.

Rodney s'assoit sur son lit et se part dans ses souvenirs de soit disant amitié avec le colonel.

Perdu dans ses songes, il revient à la réalité en ressentant une douce chaleur sur ses joues.

Le militaire était là. Accroupi devant lui, il lui essuyait ses larmes. D'une voix douce…

- Rodney.

- laisses moi.

- non.

- vous voulez encore vous foutre de moi !

- je ne me moquais pas, enfin un peu, mais pas pour ce souvenir, mais plutôt du fait que le grand génie des deux galaxies, le grand Rodney MacKay bégayait.

Ayant toujours le visage du canadien dans ses mains, John le lève pour croiser son regard.

- ne me vouvoie plus. Ça me fait mal. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce baiser était une impulsion.

Voyant la tristesse dans le regard du canadien.

- ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien ressenti. Bien au contraire.

- mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu ressens la même chose que moi.

Le militaire fronce les sourcils.

- ressentir la même chose ?

Le canadien enlève de son visage les mains du militaire et se lève.

- je t'aime John. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour où cette saleté de bestiole s'était agrippée à ton cou. J'ai eus si peur pour toi. Carson a eut du mal à faire repartir ton cœur. Je…

Ses paroles sont interrompues par les lèvres du militaire.

- dis le moi encore.

- quoi ?

- ces mots.

- je t'aime John.

Le militaire serre d'un bras le scientifique et de son autre main caresse sa joue en l'embrassant.

- encore.

- je t'aime.

Rodney se sent basculer en arrière. Il tombe sur son lit, le militaire sur lui.

- John ? Que…

Un autre baiser.

- jamais, tu entends, jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens actuellement en t'entendant me dire que tu m'aimes. J'ai pourtant été marié. J'ai eus plusieurs conquêtes, mais je n'ai jamais…

Rodney l'embrasse à son tour en caressant ses cheveux.

Baiser qui est suivit de plusieurs autres, et de légères caresses.

Au fil des jours, John mettait un nom sur ses sentiments pour le canadien et sur ce qu'il voulait avoir comme relation avec lui. C'est ainsi, qu'un soir qu'il rejoint Rodney dans ses quartiers, après un tendre baiser que John dit les bons mots…

- je t'aime Rodney.

Cette nuit là, les deux hommes sont devenus amants. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient connu le réel amour, l'acte suprême.

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Bonus

Saison 4 Episode 20

Quand John a un accident et qu'il est projeté 48000 ans plus tard sur Atlantis, sa seule aide c'est Rodney.

Quand John demande a Rodney ce qu'il lui ait arrivé à lui, car il a survécu, le scientifique holographique lui répond qu'il a tout quitté. Il ne veut pas lui dire pourquoi mais le militaire insiste. Rodney avoue la raison…

- être sur Atlantis après avoir tout perdu, je n'avais pas la force de continuer à me battre. Je suis partit sur la Terre où je suis devenu professeur de physique dans une petite université. Pas beaucoup d'argent mais assez de temps pour trouver un moyen de te ramener. Vingt cinq ans ont passé. Et j'ai trouvé. Je suis retourné à la base où le seul ami que j'avais été le Général. Lorne. Je lui ai expliqué que je pouvais te ramener mais qu'il fallait que j'aille sur Atlantis. Au départ réticent de changer le cours du temps, il m'a laissé faire. Ensuite tu connais la suite. J'ai tout programmé pour ton arrivée.

- eh bien, je crois que j'ai eu une dure journée, mais toi tu as eu 25 ans de difficiles.

John entre en stase pour attendre la prochaine éruption solaire après avoir demandé des résultats sportifs.

Grâce à tout ce qu'avait fait Rodney, John sort de stase et rentre sur son Atlantis.

Il avait disparu 12 jours.

En arrivant, il dit à Rodney que c'est un génie. Le scientifique répond surpris un simple.

- d'accord.

Quand l'équipe de Lorne et le reste de Sga1 parte pour chercher Teyla prisonnière de l'hybride Michael, Rodney demande à John si dans le futur, il lui avait dit quelque chose de spécial, John répond que non. Le canadien est soulagé.

L'équipe sauve Teyla qui grâce à l'aide de Rodney accouche d'un magnifique petit garçon.

A leur retour, John va dans ses quartiers pour prendre quelques secondes de détente après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quoiqu'il était resté en stase 700 ans. Dans ce futur, s'il n'était pas devenu fou c'est grâce à Rodney.

Rodney.

Quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était mort mais qu'il avait tenu à créer cet hologramme pour l'aider, John avait eut le souffle coupé un instant.

Le militaire qui était allongé sur son lit, s'assoit d'un coup.

Le canadien avait passé vingt cinq ans de sa vie à trouver un moyen de le ramener. Il avait tout abandonné pour lui ?

Le militaire quitte ses quartiers pour ce du scientifique. Ce dernier lui ouvre et le fait entrer.

- un problème John ?

- avant de partir à la rechercher de Teyla, tu m'as demandé si dans le futur tu m'avais dit quelque chose de spécial, je t'ai répondu que non mais…

- mais quoi ? Je t'ai parlé de quoi ?

- c'est plutôt les non dits qui sont éloquents.

- malgré mon génie, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- si demain, je mourrais au combat, que ferais-tu ?

Le colonel vit le regard du scientifique se voiler de tristesse et son visage refléter son désarroi.

- si tu…

Rodney avale difficilement sa salive.

- si ça t'arrivait, je ne le supporterai pas. Je … John ?

Le colonel venait de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrait fort contre lui.

- désolé d'avoir posé cette question sachant déjà la réponse.

John pose une main que le visage de Rodney. ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

- comment tu… le futur.

- tu avais quitté Atlantis, le sgc. Tu étais professeur de physique. Tu avais passé de très longues années à faire des calculs pour me retrouver et comme tu le vois, tu as réussi.

- heureusement.

John caresse la joue sous sa main.

- grâce à toi, nous avons une deuxième chance.

- une…

John l'embrasse. Rodney pose ses mains sur les hanches du militaire. Il soulève un peu le tissu qui couvre la peau halé de John puis il les effleure lentement, presque sensuellement.

- ce que tu avais peur d'avoir dit…

- je t'aime John.

Le militaire fond de nouveau sur les lèvres de scientifique. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé comme Rodney l'aime. Ce futur lui avait prouvé.

- moi aussi Rodney. Je t'aime.

Une deuxième chance lui était offerte et John n'allait pas la laisser passer. Rodney lui avait donné sa vie, il était prêt à lui donner la sienne cette fois-ci.

FIN


End file.
